Eastwood Motorsport
Eastwood Motorsport, frequently referred to simply as Eastwood, are a fictional racing team featured in Motorsport Manager. Currently competing in the European Racing Series, Eastwood are a team with previous experience in the World Motorsport Championship, and are expected to challenge for the title in the first season. Background A team that are perceived as having fallen from their former glory, Eastwood are a team looking to make a return to the top table, having slipped into the ERS. That said, the team are very ambitious, and will look to try and gain promotion to the Asia-Pacific Series during the player's first season, with a lot of financial backing to help them do so. Starting Stats As one of the strongest teams in the ERS, Eastwood Motorsport have the potential to win the Championship, resulting in a lot of pressure for the player. Having the second best HQ and car, third best driver line-up and fifth best sponsors, Eastwood's chance to challenge comes through their large starting budget and staff, which are the strongest in the ERS. Headquarters With a level two Design Centre and Factory, Eastwood start the season with a meaningful advantage over the majority of their rivals, able to both develop and repair faster than anyone else. Further aiding the team is previous investment into a Tour Centre, providing a small revenue stream, while a level two Forecasting Centre aids the new team boss in making strategy calls when the weather changes. Drivers Although not the strongest driver line-up in the ERS, Eastwood's drivers should be considered title contenders from the start of the season, with both main drivers capable of winning races. 20 year old Icelandic racer Edda Jonsdottir is stronger than 24 year old Sergio Arbeloa, starting at 2.8/5 and 2.5/5 respectively. Jonsdottir can develop further than the Spaniard too, potentially reaching 3.7/5 stars while also providing payments to the team, while Arbeloa can reach 3 stars in a couple of seasons. Reserve driver Shen Qi is of little value to the team to begin with, although does have a fairly high marketability score of 61%. Car Eastwood start a new career mode with the second strongest car in the ERS, largely due to the fact that the engine is relatively weak and so only ranked fifth best in the series. Otherwise the car is very competitive, ranked second best in terms of suspension, and outright top in terms of the gearbox and brakes, meaning the car should perform well at every circuit. The chassis is also among the best in the series, with poor (0.5/5 star) fuel efficiency, countered by 1 star tyre heating, 1.5/5 star improvability and 2/5 star tyre wear. Staff Aiding the new Eastwood boss' first campaign will be the staff, who are considered to be the best in the ERS when the player starts a new career. Lead Designer Roxanne Barnard is rated at 3 stars, one of the highest ratings available for an ERS team, while Race Mechanics Eve Harding and Mason Fairly are around average for the series, although Harding has the potential to hit 4.5 stars in time. Chairman Andrea Saunders is looking for the team to finish in the top two at the end of the season, although a title bid will be backed if the player is confident Sponsors With a marketability score of 28.3%, Eastwood can only attract 1 star sponsors when the player joins, and will only have one sponsor slot filled upon arrival. Indeed, with only Wonderluck signed up to a race bonus slot, Eastwood will have to improve their own marketability before getting anything more lucrative later in the season. The team also have one other offer for a race bonus slot at the start of the new campaign. Strategy Trivia Category:Teams Category:European Racing Series